Together Till The End
by sashapotter
Summary: A Post Exit Wounds Fic. Major Spoilers For That Episode. Owen/Katie Owen/Tosh.


Together Till The End

**Together Till The End**

There was a white light. It was so bright that he had to shield his eyes. The explosion had happened a while ago and he'd fallen unconscious. Now all he could see was dark with a bright light at the end.

Maybe he was dreaming. Although when he was dead alive he could never dream. So why now? He looked around and saw what he'd seen when his eyes had finally adjusted to the dark. There were doors on either side of him. It was a corridor and all the doors were locked.

He should know. He'd tried them all. And he was exhausted now. Well… he thought, the light was the only way to go.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Now this is bordering on insane" said Owen to no one in particular. He was standing on what appeared to be a cloud. And if he looked around all he could see were clouds. "Ok…" he said "So now I know I am definitely dreaming or that explosion messed up my head completely."

Suddenly he heard a laugh. It was like the tinkling of bells if he thought about it but it was definitely a laugh. He looked around but there was no one there. And it if that wasn't odd enough, that laugh sounded vaguely familiar.

He just couldn't place it right now.

"Speaking to your self is the first signs of insanity Owen" said the voice and this time he knew who it was. He turned around to see her there. She was dressed completely in white and her blonde hair matched nicely with the gold halo above her head.

He felt a lump in his throat, "Katie?" She nodded smiling and as she moved closer he saw that she also had a pair of beautiful white wings. They looked so soft that when she was near enough, he reached out and touched them.

And he could feel them. The first feeling he'd had in a long time. "Am I…?" he asked and she nodded, "Dead? Yes." He looked at her. The woman he'd loved and never thought he'd see again. "How?" She shrugged, "I have no idea. Too high knowledge for me. I'm not even sure if your Japanese friend would be able to figure it out. Which is saying something."

He smiled. She looked just as she did before she had started to suffer. Minus the halo and wings, obviously. She looked at him with serious eyes, "She'll be joining us soon" Owen felt his heart stop. "What? Tosh, she's…" He couldn't bring himself to say it. It was too shocking.

Again Katie nodded. "Jack's brother Gray shot her. She died because of a gun shot. All the while she was talking to you and telling you it was because of her arm, she was lying" Owen felt empty. Tosh was dead. He'd never thought of her dead. His Tosh. Always so full of life.

"She'll be arriving soon" continued Katie "She's just dying in your Captain's arm right now" Owen nodded. He wondered how Tosh would look. Would she look like she was dead. Like a corpse. With a wound because of a gun shot. Or would she look just as she did when she was completely fine.

He didn't know. And he wasn't sure if he wanted to know. "I need to go now" said Katie. "What? Where?" asked Owen. She shrugged, "Away. I'll see you around though. Somewhere. You may or may not earn yourself these" and she indicated her wings and halo.

Before he could say anything she placed a hand on his cheek and he felt its warmth. She looked into his eyes and said, "I love you. Always have. But that never meant that you shouldn't have loved as well. It will take a long time before you become na angel"

She laughed at his panicked face, "Don't worry. It's like that for everyone. Which means you can still love. If you want to. And I think you should" He knew what she was hinting at. She smiled sadly, "We never got our happy ending. But that doesn't mean you should stop yourself from giving her hers as well"

He nodded, "I love you" She smiled and in the blink of an eye, she was gone.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Tosh just stared at him. One minute she was dying in Jack's arms, then she was in a dark corridor with doors and a white light at the end and now she was here. Wherever here was. With Owen standing in front of her looking completely healthy and… alive.

He smiled at her and walked towards her. Even though it seemed they were surrounded by clouds. Within the next ten minutes he's explained to her what had happened and he was now holding her as she took it all in. "So we're dead and now in a place akin to heaven?"

He nodded. She looked up, "So now what?" He shrugged, "Well… whatever happens, we'll face it together. Right?" She nodded smiling, "Right" "And the way Katie and all the others watched over us, we can watch over Gwen, Ianto and Jack and welcome them when their time comes"

She nodded, "At least we'll see them again one day" she sighed. He nodded. "And maybe one day Jack will come here too" She looked at him, "I hope so" The walked in silence through the clouds. Suddenly they saw giant gold gates in front of them. They looked at each other and then looked back in front. The gates slowly opened as if welcoming them in.

"It would have been much scarier if we had to face this on our own" she said He smiled, "Yeah. At least we are together" And with that they walked through the gates hand in hand.

They would always be together. Even till the end.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX


End file.
